<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss With a Fist by KyberKills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159248">Kiss With a Fist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberKills/pseuds/KyberKills'>KyberKills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they were co-Commanders, Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Armitage Hux, Character Study, Duel Of The Fates canon divergency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, OMG they were co-Commanders, Past Child Abuse, TFA - Freeform, Top Kylo Ren, and service top Kylo Ren, but also power bottom Armitage Hux, but with k i s s e s, feelings: kylux edition, pre tfa, some BDSM here and there because why not, sue me, tlj - Freeform, yes every chapter will have the name of a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberKills/pseuds/KyberKills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags pretty much say it all - 20 prompts, a lot of kisses, a lot of angst, some comedy and our favourite bad boys struggling to accept those dreadful things called feelings. No chronological order whatsoever between one chapter and another, but I'm assuming Chancellor Hux will show up at some point. </p><p> </p><p> - From prompt 2 (now with smut, y'all.)  -</p><p>That inoffensive game Kylo had been playing had taken nothing short of a week for the General to figure out, which had led them in their current situation; Kylo’s eyes were gleaming with juvenile hilarity, Hux’s left one was twitching in annoyance. The discussion, started with a lecture about privacy and the necessity to respect one’s personal properties, was slowly turning into a stream of very creative threats of death. Cute, but also so boring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heavy In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 1: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths</p><p>Set during TFA - Hux POV.<br/>We've been robbed of that (probably glorious) Hux-to-the-rescue scene and I so wanted to write my version of it, so here it is, in all its glory and angst. Mostly angst.</p><p>The song I've chosen for this first prompt is "Heavy in your arms" by Florence + The Machine. The lyrics really speak to me, and I hope they'll tell something to you too. I heavily suggest you to put your headphones on and listen to it while reading!</p><p> </p><p>See the end notes for TW!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And is it worth the wait<br/>
All this killing time?<br/>
Are you strong enough to stand?<br/>
Protecting both your heart and mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Heavy In Your Arms - Florence + The Machine)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hux ran. </p><p>He ran to the nearest hangar without any decency or self-control, his usual purposeful strut turned into a fast rush. The Finalizer was slowly collapsing under his feet, Starkiller was imploding in the distance; everything was falling apart. His ship and his legacy, his home and his child <em>destroyed</em>— He could almost hear their strangled cries for help, desperate and pleading. He had to pick which side to be on and, for the first time in his life, he was about to actively choose the living over the dead. </p><p><em>Stop it,</em> he scolded himself, trying to regain at least some of the steel nerves he had been so well-known for during the last fifteen years. There wasn't time to mourn, not yet. He feared that if he stopped even just for a minute, he would have had to grieve two deaths instead of one. </p><p>At least he hoped he was not too late already. Hux had never been late in his life before, not even <em>once</em> in his immaculate military career, and he was not about to be late saving Kylo Ren's sorry ass from being gulped down by the core of a planet-sized weapon. His <em>child </em>wouldn't take away his <em>lover</em>, he would never allow that, things were still under his control, they still were, his control and his <em>alone</em>. <s>They weren’t. They never had been.</s> </p><p>He found himself in the middle of one of the main hangars without effectively knowing how he had gotten there. Hux would have never admitted it, but he was terrified. He had never been so close to the chance of dying before, and he was walking straight into it with every inching step towards one of the shuttles; if so, so be it. Snoke would have had his head either way.</p><p>A cloud of restless Stormtroopers and fidgety officers was trying to jump ship, fighting over the few vessels still available like fearful, little fleeting Lopers. He grabbed the first black-dressed body he could find and barked a few orders at the woman inside of it with his best General-voice— <em>get a ship, get a medic, get some droids, get a squadron. Get a kriffing ship now, Supreme Leader's direct orders, I'll execute you on the spot if you don't do exactly as I say. My aim is perfect.</em></p><p>It had the desired effect. </p><p>The conditioning managed to override even the most basic self-preservation instincts, and Hux had never been so grateful to his father before for ideating the programme. He had never been grateful to his father at <em>all</em>, to be fair, but well. There's a first time for everything.</p><p>Hux boarded on a light cruiser soon after, unable to sit still through the activation procedures. Every second seemed wasted, and for a single moment, he wished he had spent more time in developing faster engines instead of heavier guns. Everything seemed so pointless at that moment.</p><p>With enough time to kill, Hux finally got a moment to think. In all his rush and hurry he had forgotten just one small, but vital detail: Ren's location was unknown. His last signalled position was in the middle of a forest, but who knew where he could have wandered off? Hux checked frantically on the Datapad, but Kylo's signal was absent. He didn’t have time to scan klicks over klicks of surface, they barely had minutes—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where are you, kriffing motherfucker?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux's eyesight went black all of a sudden, then he gagged with nausea, squeezing his fists hard to try to suppress the dizziness and shakes; he was sure he would have fallen face-first against the floor if he hadn't been fastened to his seat with a four-point harness instead of a seatbelt. </p><p>Vision gradually came back to him, disconcertingly slowly, but the ship interiors weren't there anymore. Someone, or more likely something, had swapped the haywire hums of the troopers and the buzzing throbs of the propulsion with cool, snowy silence and howling wind. Hux could still feel the vibrations of the propulsion engines against his legs, though. What the kriff was going on? </p><p>There was a forest, a building in the distance, and an abandoned, lifeless body at the centre of a clearing which seemed to have been manually carved by a battle. Many trees appeared to have fallen by the blade of a lightsaber; two lightsabers, he guessed.</p><p>Hux understood, all of a sudden. He was being shown where Kylo was. The General didn’t believe in deities or mysticisms, but he murmured a <em>thank you </em>regardless, hoping to receive some further indication. When men lose all hope, they turn to divinity; when the gods don’t answer them, they turn to science. </p><p>To science Hux turned, in the form of a Datapad this time around. The Force didn't bother to give him coordinates, but now that he had at least a vague idea of where to look, he had a solid chance to locate Ren before it was too late. Maybe it had been the knight master himself the one who had reached out to him, which would have meant he was still alive— Maybe it had been the Supreme Leader. Maybe the force itself, not willing to let go of its treasured power child just yet. What a ridiculous idea, <s>he was grateful either case.</s><s></s></p><p>Hux gulped down a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. There was a meddroid next to him, beeping their concerns in frenzied binary and pulsating flashlights. Hux waved one hand at them, dismissive, and went back scanning the surface. Finally, an organic form of life with a vaguely human shape appeared on the device's screen and he set the coordinates for the closest docking point available with a triumphant sigh. </p><p>Once landed, Hux abandoned the freighter before the others even started disembarking. He ordered the Troopers to stay in that exact spot until he had either come back with his co-commander or Starkiller would have opened the depths of hell to swallow them all. The zealous meddroid followed his directive and tagged along carrying a stretcher while he went ahead with the medikit. </p><p>Hux ran again, then, uncaring of the tiredness of his limbs. He sunk knee-deep into the snow with every step, barely able to stand against the wind; it clawed at his face and body without mercy, moving his hair around like a flame on the verge of burning out. The ground trembled and he almost fell again— Starkiller was warning him. Or threatening him, he wasn't sure. He was probably going mad. </p><p>The lapels of his coat were useless against the cold, but Hux still pulled them up with a small shiver; some snow fell inside his collar, worsening the situation even further. He was almost there, he just had to resist a while further. He could do it.</p><p>Finally, after extenuating moments of anxiety, Hux found the place he was looking for; ironically enough, he had been there before. Nothing special had happened in that spot, no revelations, declarations or grand gestures, but he most definitely recognized the view. If he had known, in retrospective, what gore piece would have taken place under those innocuous trees, he would have destroyed the whole forest without a second thought.</p><p>Hux trudged towards the small clearing — same as the vision — and there <em>was </em>a dead body lying at the centre of it, just as he had being shown. He stumbled the last few steps towards Kylo, fell into the soft snow—</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Kylo’s dead, Kylo’s dead, Kylo’s </em><strong><em>dead</em></strong>— </p><p>
  <em>Please don't be. Please. Please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shrieked in horror at the sight of the butchered body, then launched forward. There was blood everywhere, and the force master looked in terrible conditions. Kylo needed first aid <em>yesterday</em> and Hux was not about to let him drop dead on a collapsing planet if he could do anything about it. Not now that he had found him, not now that they were so close. </p><p>The meddroid was on their way, Hux could hold the fort for ten kriffing minutes. </p><p>He cradled the lifeless body on his bent knees, trying to regain enough control of his shaky, dizzy hands to start peeling off the burnt cloth and apply some Bacta. It weighed so much— <em>dead body </em>weight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, don’t go there, check his heartbeat fist, he might still be alive-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux pulled slightly harder than intended at a strip of black fabric melted <em>around </em>and <em>inside </em>the man’s flesh; at that, two very wide, terrified, violent eyes darted open, probably awakened by the pain. Hux felt Kylo’s hand closing against his collar, and then he was dragged down, bare inches away from the other's mouth.</p><p>“You’re alive,” murmured the force user, breathing heavily. "How did you find me?" </p><p>“You guided me here, I can't believe the kriffing force among all things proved itself useful for <em>once</em>-" </p><p>"I did nothing." Hux swallowed a mouthful of bile, teeth clattering. Where was the damned droid? "<em>You </em>came for me," Ren repeated in awed disbelief.</p><p> "We will have to leave soon, the soil is collapsing.” Hux tried to change the topic. He wasn't ready to acknowledge the urgency that had guided him there. </p><p>“They’re gone,” Kylo reclined his head without warning, shaking and coughing, seemingly uncaring of their imminent demise. He kept repeating <em>gone, gone, gone, everyone’s gone, gone,</em> until Hux grabbed his face and forced him back up with a careful movement. It caught him off guard; Hux had no idea he could be <em>gentle</em>, out of all things. He feared that if Ren kept tossing around the scar would have opened even more, damaging the skin around the eye. He just couldn’t <em>tolerate </em>the idea of those eyes ruining any further. </p><p>“Stay with me, kriff, look at me—“ Hux shook him softly, regaining his attention. They looked at each other for a second. Ren’s eyes darted incessantly over Hux’s features, running from his lips to the green of Hux's irises, as if he couldn't really see them, as if he was slipping away someplace dark and deep. He seemed possessed.</p><p>Hux kissed him. </p><p>It was hardly a novelty, seeing how much time they had spent in those improper activities as of recently, but it felt different somehow. Neither of them had been on the verge of death while in each other’s arms before, but still. It felt closer, and definitive, <em>final </em>in a whole new, unexpected way. </p><p>The <em>relief </em>Hux felt was suffocating. </p><p>They kissed slowly, messily. Ren's blood smeared all over Hux's face and the knight master whimpered in pain for the whole time, hands clasping Hux's sides as if the other's body was the only firm point in the storm of his troubled mind. Hux had to keep him there with him somehow, so he answered with the same desperate urgency, cradling his head closer with each press. The possibility of dying in that precise moment didn't seem so horrible, for some reason. </p><p>The General only slowed the kiss to a halt when his lungs felt empty enough he was sure he would have died of asphyxiation. He kept his lips connected to the plush, cold ones in front of him though, dreading even a breath of distance. In his agitated state, he feared that interrupting the connection would have meant losing Ren for good, and had lost<em> so much</em> already.</p><p> “You won’t die, not like this.” Every labial made him swipe gently into Kylo’s mouth, and <em>oh</em>, a few tears were running down Hux's cheeks. He noticed their salty taste on his tongue first, then his attention vaguely went up backwards the warm-wet stripes on his cheeks, almost completely desensitized by the cold. “If there’s someone who gets to kill you, it’s me. Do you understand?”</p><p>Ren chuckled, but it was a broken thing, half-formed as if he was choking on his own blood. Probably he was. “If I die, Hux,” he managed to rasp out. “We’re going out together. With a— <em>hn</em>." He coughed, hard. "...A bang.”</p><p>“No need to be this disgustingly romantic,” Hux bit back with distaste, but he couldn’t help curving one corner of his mouth in a lazy half-smile, bitter and affectionate. </p><p> Ren just kissed him again, then, blood dripping from his wounds on Hux's face even further, decorating his features with crimson warpaint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Together.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TWs: mention of blood; Hux thinks Kylo's dead for quite a while. </p><p> </p><p>So, uhm. Well. I guess that's it for the first prompt!<br/>This was originally posted on Tumblr, but I've added quite a lot of stuff to the original piece. I got totally carried away, writing Hux's POV is incredibly engaging. My bad!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I feel loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 2: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.</p><p> <br/>Set in some vague time pre-TFA era on the currently-under-construction Starkiller Base. Ah, good old times.</p><p>This is another rewriting from my Tumblr account, kind of.<br/>To be honest I just slapped a handful of smut at the end. </p><p>Oh, yes, I picked Depeche Mode's "I Feel Loved" to fit the undoubtedly lighter tone of the one-shot.</p><p> </p><p>See the end notes for TWs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>From the depths of my emptiness<br/>
Comes a feeling of inner bliss<br/>
I feel wanted, I feel desired<br/>
I can feel my soul on fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I feel loved - Depeche Mode)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo had a pastime, you see.</p><p>Hux was a man of excellent precision; he kept his mind as tidy and neat as he kept his personal spaces clean. Everything had a specific position, from the Death Star replica nestled on a lacquered shelf to the selection of liquors stored in an elegant opaque cabinet next to his leather couch. The General’s spirit found peace in order and continuity, in straight lines and lists, in numbers and geometric designs. He lived by the principle, body and mind.</p><p>Ren preferred chaos, favoured its intensity and disorder. He found remarkable how thoroughly specular and disarmingly similar they could be in almost every way possible. Master Snoke had been wise to pair them in command.</p><p>Kylo could focus on details like no one else, Hux was able to see the larger picture with unparalleled accuracy. It led to heated arguments, usually, which more often than not couldn’t be placated easily and were moved from one of the conference rooms to either of their quarters, where they kept debating over a glass of Corellian brandy or under the blankets; it honestly just depended on their mood and the vivacity of the discussion.</p><p>But, back to Ren’s pastime.</p><p>The first time he had done it in spiteful revenge, he couldn’t have foreseen the utterly delightful consequence it would have provoked. Given, it had taken Kylo a lot of his energy to shift exactly two inches to the left every single item in Hux’s office, but it had been worth the effort.</p><p>The General had been seeking some solitude to revise a handful of reports that had queued on his mail address, unaware of Ren’s lurking presence in the force. Once inside his office, he had halted, his subconscious perceiving something off-target with his surroundings without being able to <em>exactly </em>pinpoint what it was.</p><p>It had driven him insane. Hux had sat uncomfortably on his chair, staring at the elegant but<em> somewhat wrong</em> carpet for more than half an hour before fleeing the place, riled and disarrayed. Kylo had moved back everything in its right spot during the night, which had only confused Hux further.</p><p>That inoffensive game Kylo had been playing took nothing short of a week for the General to figure out, which led them in their current situation; Kylo’s eyes were gleaming with juvenile hilarity, Hux’s left one was twitching in annoyance. The discussion, started with a lecture about privacy and the necessity to respect one’s personal properties, was slowly turning into a stream of very creative threats of death.</p><p>Cute, but also <em>so </em>boring.</p><p>Ren crowded Hux against his desk at that point, taking explicit advance of the few inches he had over his counterpart.</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>-” Hux stopped him coldly. He was fuming; it was endearing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t you try doing what you’re thinking about doing, Ren,” the ginger warned, threatening. “I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>“My, General, I was unaware you possessed mind-reading abilities of your own. They’re clearly lacking in skill, though, for I wasn’t thinking about anything particular.” Ren denied the truth of his own words by inching closer and sneaking one hand under the everpresent coat. The steel gaze melted at the touch, eyelids fluttering closed in a twirl of pale eyelashes.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve being pestered by such a terror?” The hooded gaze entirely took away the bite of the retort.</p><p>Hux sighed, Kylo smirked. As the General’s leather-covered fingers slid among his dark hair to pull him closer, the knight master pushed him further against the durasteel surface behind them, both grinning ferally as they dropped the act.</p><p>It really just took a few inches with Hux.</p><p><em>Fuck you </em>was their customary term of endearment, and Hux repeated it viciously once again before dragging Kylo in for bruising kiss. It was open-mouthed, sloppy enough to border on the obscene, and the rattling sounds of stuff falling to the floor sounded like blissful music to Ren’s ears. He was busying himself trying to unfasten Hux’s vest — the General hissing in his ear, <em>Faster, faster, we have little time</em> — when he perceived a thought.</p><p>It wasn’t entirely formed, more of an oblivious sentiment than a consideration, but it was undoubtedly there. Ren raised his head, eyes narrow. He bored a heated stare into Hux’s dilated pupils, nostrils flaring at the fresh trail he had sensed. He barely caught himself before sniffing the air like a bloodhound.</p><p>“General! Don’t tell me my little attentions make you feel <em>wanted</em>,” Kylo jested, lips curving in a predatory smirk.</p><p>They did; it was exactly the attention that had straight out provoked Hux’s lust. Or, more precisely, it had been Ren’s desire to draw his attention to him and <em>away </em>from everything else that had done the trick. How strange.</p><p>“Don’t fool yourself, I just wanted to irk you,” the knight master snapped, suddenly irate at the implication. “I wasn’t attempting to get your consideration.” It was rather pathetic, really, to think that his own twisted behaviour had been perceived as interest or a contort version of care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Of course I want it I think I’d die if you didn’t allow me this anymore  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I have to keep you on your toes let me in let me in let me in</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“However you want to put it, you have it,” the General pulled himself up against the desk, licking his lips and parting his legs, suggestive. Being objective-oriented was once again proving to be one of his best attributes, truly, especially if it managed to counter Ren’s stubborn pride.</p><p>“We don’t have time for you to feel offended,” Hux repeated, dragging Kylo in by the lapels of his scarf. More stuff fell on the floor with a clattering noise, not so much due to the movement but because of Ren himself. The force user had been caught by such a swift, sudden wave of arousal that the air around them had vibrated enough to make the table shake, along with a few shelves.</p><p>“Do as you please with my <em>undivided attention</em>,” whispered the General, a shiver running down his body. Hux could be an exceptionally intense man when he wanted to, and Kylo craved that passion with every cell of his rotten being.</p><p>He was lucky it always took just a few inches here and there, he thought as he resumed the kissing and disrobing.</p><p>Just a few inches to have that.</p><p>Just a few inches to have him.</p><p>The pale, pearly expanse of Hux’s legs, revealed as soon as his trousers were lowered down to his knees, was always a treat; Ren would have gladly died over those thin thighs every moment of his day, thoughts of Galaxy domination be damned. To think his hands were wanted there, even craved, made him dizzy with power in a way he had rarely felt before in his life. Hux was grinning unabashedly as Kylo dove down to bite at the porcelain skin offered to him, and he left a pinkish bruise there, then another slightly higher, relishing in the small noises he was coaxing out of that sinful heart-shaped mouth.  </p><p>Kylo hovered above Hux’s still clothed crotch, lapping at the cotton briefs earnestly while staring up. </p><p>“I want to count your freckles with my tongue,” he said, caressing the brownish speckles dusting the man’s legs. "They look like a hidden starmap. I wonder where does it lead—" Kylo ghosted one hand on Hux's left knee and traced up towards his navel, barely grazing against the ginger's trapped dick with his knuckles before resting an open palm on his thin belly. There was little that Kylo liked more than the mixture of embarrassment and arousal the General projected whenever he was directly praised; being unused to compliments made him all the more sensitive to them, and Kylo liked to tease. Nay, he <em>loved </em>to tease.</p><p>“Stop it.” There was a faint redness spreading over Hux’s cheeks, and his smile flattened in a disconcerted frown.</p><p>“Make me,” Kylo ran his teeth against the outline of the other's cock. A challenge.</p><p>“Just suck me off already, <em>Kylo</em>, kriff’s sake—” Oh, when Hux said his name. It made Ren’s guts stir, it was <em>his</em> name, not someone else’s, not the other one, not anything generic and impersonal, it wasn’t his banished name, it was <em>his</em> name, his <em>chosen</em>, real name. </p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>”What?” </p><p>“Say my name again. Say it.”</p><p>”Kylo.”</p><p>”Again,” Kylo rubbed the heel of his hand on Hux’s cock, and it was so hard already, hard for him and for his new name and for his new himself and stars, stars he felt so free.</p><p>”<em>Kylo</em>, kriff, come on, do <em>something</em>—” Not to mention that impatience was a good look on Hux. A <em>great</em> look. The best look. It made his green eyes flare up in outrage and shame, and behind it, it ignited a raw, all-consuming need. They didn’t have time for their usual power play though, not when they were trying to pull off a quickie in Hux’s office, so Ren obeyed without protesting further. </p><p>He darted down to unzip one of Hux's leather boots first; the small time window they were stealing to both their schedules didn’t allow them to get completely naked, but fuck Ren if he wouldn’t try to get all that he could. </p><p>One boot and one trousers’ leg off later found him with Hux’s calves hooked behind his knees and both their cocks in his hand. They barely fit there, but the tight squeeze was all the more pleasurable for it. Hux’s labored breath rippling through his half naked chest, plus his long slim fingers entwined behind Kylo’s neck, only added to the picture.</p><p>“Are you planning on just wanking me off?” Hux leaned closer, apparently aiming for Ren’s lips, but then swept to the left at the last moment and pressed a low, conspiring whisper against one protruding ear. “Emergency lube stash's in the last drawer of this desk.” He bit Ren’s lobe.</p><p>“Oh, now my hand’s not enough? I’m <em>wounded</em>,” Kylo nipped at the curve of Hux’s neck, writing his mock-displeasure down Hux's torso with his tongue until he reached one pink, hard nipple and tugged at it with his teeth. Despite his vaguely hurt pride, he reached for the metal handle with the force in frenzied haste, too worked up for finesse, a fact clearly manifested by the hard yank he gave to the incriminated drawer.</p><p>“Come on,” the General didn’t like begging, especially if his voice had that breathy, uneven ring to it. When he did, it usually meant something special; sometimes tiredness, sometimes the need to wipe out some displeasing memory, sometimes the basic, but very understandable will to give control away for a little while. Ren could relate. He could usually read the ginger pretty well too, but this time around he was at a loss. Hux was projecting a radiant, bright feeling, a playfulness he rarely conceded himself to feel. It was intoxicating.</p><p>The knight master hummed appreciatively as the small unlabeled bottle flew to them, stopped mid-air over his open palm, self-unclasped and turned upside down.</p><p>“Don’t bother preparing me too much,” Hux nudged him closer with his legs, strangely impatient. He was also thinking <em>show off </em>very very loudly, but it was tinted with amusement rather than disapproval.</p><p>“Feeling brave, are we?” </p><p>“Don’t get cocky,” Kylo wasn’t. He was, matter-of-factly, rather big; Hux had actually described him as <em>kriffing huge</em> with awed disbelief the first time he’d seen him naked, much to Ren’s pride. Not preparing him thoroughly would have meant for Hux to go limping around for the rest of the afternoon, probably the evening too. It had happened before.</p><p>“You’ll be the one getting cock-<em>y</em>,” he fired back as he warmed the sticky liquid on his fingers. “Want to think about me during your next meeting?”</p><p>“I always think about you,” Hux answered absentmindedly, just vaguely sarcastic. It sounded somewhat disproportionately serious for the current mood, so he hasted to add. “For once I won’t think of you as a pain in my—“ he stopped and laughed a single, open-mouthed, dry <em>aha! </em>“Well, not just figuratively at least.”</p><p>“Not <em>figuratively</em>—” Ren echoed, shaking his head in outraged disbelief. “Shall we proceed?”</p><p>“By any means,” Hux pulled at Kylo’s black locks encouragingly and stuck his ass out as much as he could without falling from the desk. </p><p>It was always the hardest part; Ren was usually torn between either fingering Hux until he was a whimpering mess or giving in to his baser instincts and fuck him as soon as he could. Kylo had received an explicit directive that time around, though, and he felt quite inclined to comply for both their sakes. </p><p>Lube warmed, Kylo pressed one finger unceremoniously past Hux’s tight rim, eliciting a small groan from the other man. He added a second digit soon after to scissor him open, then a third to finally press teasingly against his prostate with unhurried, firm drags. Hux was panting softly, already worked up despite his best efforts at keeping composure, a single dribble of sweat running down his temple as his muscles tensed from the effort of keeping his legs spread open around Ren's body. Clearly annoyed by his own neediness, he fucked himself back on Ren's fingers just to prove he still had the upper hand. "I am more than ready, just cut with the-<em>nh</em>, pleasantries."</p><p>Kylo cocked a brow, vaguely offended that his skillful abilities at fingering were being currently labeled with such a mild word as <em>pleasantries</em>, but, seeing how he was just as impatient, cock hanging heavily above his half-lowered trousers and brain fried with arousal, he decided it was best to drop any pretence at kindness and get a move on just as the other had vehemently suggested. After having generously lubed himself up, he aligned his dick to Hux’s ass and bottomed out in one slow, steadfast motion, keening all the way through.</p><p>No matter how frequently they fucked, it always felt overwhelming at the beginning, the tightness and heat and warmth and the unfamiliar sense of <em>belonging</em> he constantly tried to repress—</p><p>Hux’s short, sharp nails, now freed from the leather gloves, dragged a set of eight perfect prickling stripes from the small of Ren’s hair to the sides of his nape, causing the other to give in to a full-body shudder and a low, threatening growl. </p><p>The delicious pain combined with the all-encompassing hot firmness of Hux’s body had him in a frenzy. “Can I <em>move</em>?” Kylo arched his neck, leaning into Hux's tormenting fingers even further. He was trying his best to give the other time to adjust, but it felt like torture.</p><p>“Hm, who knows. I’m not feeling all that brave anymore, you’re so <em>huge</em>, aren’t you,” Hux teased him, pupils glistening maliciously despite being fat with need, but then Ren gave the tiniest of pushes just as Hux was about to close his mouth <em>and</em>— Well, the action forced out such an acute, whimpering moan it made the General snap his teeth shut as if to try and behead it before it was too late. That raw, pure display of denial mixed with need had Kylo almost coming on the spot. </p><p>“Kriffin' get on with it, Ren,” Hux snarled as he pushed himself on Kylo’s cock, adamant as always as being toyed with. The other, recovering from the trance, undulated his hips, not inclined to deny them both any further.</p><p>They tried to keep quiet for the most part, but it wasn't an easy task, not at all. At some point Ren nearly lost it, slamming so hard inside Hux he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. The General wasn’t doing any better, head lulling back and forth with every thrust, hair half fallen on his forehead and blush spread down to his neck and middle chest. Ren felt a new surge of burning adrenaline running up his veins. </p><p>“You’re <em>pretty</em>,” Kylo blurted out, unable to bite back the comment. “You shouldn’t be pretty, it makes me so <em>angry</em>,” It made Ren want to break him. He took two handfuls of Hux’s buttocks and tried to make his point by impaling him mercilessly over and over. It wasn’t fair, really, how Hux, fearsome General and threatening leader of the First Order, looked like a debauched, decadent whore whenever he got a cock in his ass. How could Ren resist jumping at him each time they were in the same room when he <em>knew </em>he had the power to ruin him in such a way? When he knew Hux liked it? <em>Wanted</em> it?</p><p>“I’m close,” the ginger muttered heavily against his neck, apparently surprised at his own admission. He bit exactly where his humid words were lingering on Kylo's skin, and the force user gave a stronger push in retaliation. </p><p>“And how is that my fucking <em>busin</em>—” A knock. </p><p>Another knock.</p><p>And then another.</p><p>Against Hux’s office door. </p><p>They stopped abruptly, staring into each other’s eyes — Ren ignored the moment of chaos at the bottom of his stomach, it was intimate, so much, too much,<em> we’ll never fuck again front to front, not a chance </em>— and, slowly, the same panicked expression poured over both their faces.</p><p>“General Hux, sir?” Thanisson, kriffing motherfucker <em>Thanisson</em>— “Your meeting starts in ten minutes, you asked me to come and call you… Do you want me to get in?”</p><p>“NO!” Hux screamed in high-pitched dread, then slapped one hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Is everything all right, sir? Do you need assistance?”</p><p><em>Do you need assistance?</em> Mouthed Ren with a snarl. “He fucking <em>wishes</em> to assist you this way, I’ve read his mind—” he whispered, venom dripping from his words.</p><p>“Shut the kriff up,” Hux hissed at him. “There’s no need fo-o<em>h!” </em>Kylohad just grabbed Hux's cock to give it a firm pull, rolling his thumb over the fat head as he slowly, purposefully started jerking him off. He could be <em>so </em>vindictive if you pushed the wrong buttons.</p><p>It made the General's blood boil in the best way.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“I’ll get there on my own as soon as I, ah— …I <em>can</em>.” There was no way Hux could keep up with appearances like that — with <em>that</em> being getting fucked silly over his desk — but he had to try. “Leave! It’s an-<em>nh</em> order, Thanisson!” Ren flickered at his frenulum with the lightest, gentlest of touches and Hux's eyes all but rolled back in his head.</p><p>“Yessir. I shall see you at the meeting, then?”</p><p>“Kriffing hells! Yes!” Hux shouted back. It was uncertain if the sentence was directed at the force user or at the officer, but both of them took it as if it was aimed at their own ears. Thanisson walked past Hux's office door in haste, ticking hurried steps fading in the distance, and Ren renewed his efforts to make Hux lose his mind by sucking a fresh bruise on his collar while plunging into him with short, sharp strokes perfectly aimed at his prostate. It always took a while to figure out the best angle, but Kylo was a man of incredible focus when he wanted to be. </p><p>Suddenly, Hux was hauled up in Ren's arms, then slammed against the closest wall with a rattle of objects falling to the floor. He was half ready to yell at his co-commander to stop destroying his possessions when a particularly hard push had him groaning low, aching for release. The new position made him sink down on the man's cock even deeper, aided by gravity and Kylo's manhandling. Ren's rhythm was starting to get uneven and messy, though, which must have meant he was close to coming as well. There was such a profound, deep adoration in his brown eyes— Hux felt venerated and dissacrated both at once by his dark, engulfing stare, by his hot mouth and pawing hands. It was his right place, being craved, being desired, and Kylo <em>understood</em>, somehow— Hux brought one of his hands to his own hair, throwing his head back with a loud groan. </p><p>"<em>Kylo</em>, kriff,  just— like that, shit, Kylo, <em>stars</em>—" Suddenly, Hux thought about being heard. He thought about having kept Thanisson outside even longer, then imagined a patrol passing by his door; they would have undoubtedly heard him scream like a two-credits whore with the volume his voice was currently raised to.</p><p>Hux grabbed his own cock, stroking it frantically as he darted forward to catch Ren's red, inviting lips with his own. <em>Maybe they would have fucked face to face again, kissing was so good, so damn good</em>— mouth against mouth and teeth clashing, they tried to steal the air from each other’s lungs, overwhelmed; Hux came hard, suddenly, unable to anticipate it, vision whitening for a handful of blissful seconds, and Ren followed him soon after, just as Hux was coming down from the high.</p><p>“Well, <em>kriff</em>.” Hux panted while still pressed against the metal wall after Ren had calmed down enough that his knees had stopped shaking. He was uncertain if he wanted to spend the rest of his life there, sated and pleased, or just vanish in thin air and never be seen again, if only to spare himself the burning embarrassment of having to come to terms with everything that had happened in the span of half an hour. </p><p>“So, you got off on <em>that</em>, uh?” Kylo asked after a beat, forehead still pressed against Hux’s left shoulder, words just as shaky as the other's.</p><p>“<em>What</em>.”</p><p>“You heard me,” Kylo slowly pulled away with a wince and lowered Hux to the floor. “I heard it— <em>you</em>. You wanted to be caught; you wanted to be heard. I can’t believe it.” </p><p>“I have no idea of just what you’re rambling about,” Hux’s mouth curved down, clearly feigning ignorance. His face turned of a revealing shade of crimson, though. “As usual, you’re talking nonsense.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid?” Kylo pulled up the zip of his trousers and readjusted the scarf around his neck. “You broadcasted yourself like a sex-crazed distress signal.”</p><p>“I did not—“ Hux angrily gestured in his direction before retrieving his gloves from the floor. He scrunched his nose in annoyance at the utter disorder his office versed in, and at how, <em>somehow</em>, Ren had managed to distract him enough for it not to matter, at least not until the end of their encounter. It was distressing. “Your magic tricks are entirely unimpressive,” he added, not knowing why he felt so compelled to insult him.</p><p>“Sith Hells, the force is a holy, sacred power that should be treated with the respect it is due—”</p><p>“Like fetching the lube to fuck your co-commander over his desk? Or messing with his furniture?” Hux's own mortification didn't mean he wouldn't try to shame the other for <em>his</em> shortcomings, and, apparently, it had been a very successful jab at Kylo's dignity, for the force user looked guilty as charged and terribly uneasy.</p><p>“Okay, do as you prefer— but you’re missing out on a few opportunities here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hux fixed Ren with a stare, half curious, half enraged. “I will not indulge in any of your perverse ideas—“</p><p>”Hux.”</p><p>”Why aren’t you off somewhere already? This was a nuisance enough as it was.” Kylo just stared at him with one raised brow, helmet at hand, until Hux felt forced to ask, “What opportunities could I ever be missing out on?”</p><p>”The Force can do many things—“ Ren got closer to him, slow, cat-like, and delivered the next few lines with purpose. “I can delete memories and make myself imperceptible, for example.”</p><p>It was a blatant offer, one both of them knew they wouldn’t manage to ignore, now that it was on the table.</p><p>“Think about it.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TWs: Hux gets turned on by Ren's weirdness; not enough preparation for anal sex (consensual); non-con voyeurism (poor Thanisson); It's implied that Thanisson will get his memory erased.</p><p> </p><p>So... First time publishing smut? Check.<br/>Hope it was worth your while, please feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyberkills">Tumblr</a> or on <a href="https://twitter.com/letthediepast">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>